Itsuwaru
by MoonFairy
Summary: It has been hypothesized that Naruto hides behind a façade. I disagree. Naruto muses one early morning.


Title: Itsuwaru Summary: It has been hypothesized that Naruto hides behind a façade. I disagree. Rating: G Warning: None  
  
AN: There are so many stories out with Naruto hiding behind a façade and actually being a super-smart, prodigy of a shinobi that could out-think Shikamaru in mind games and beat Kakashi in a battle, and that gets annoying. There are exceptions, and some of them are really, really good. However, the rest are just pieces of work slapped together.  
  
This is also my first Naruto fanwork.  
  
~~~  
  
Sunlight drifted through the window, and I send a hazy, sleep-fuzzed, and feeble glare at the intrusion of my sleep. Throwing a pillow at the window may have been a pathetic attempt at retaliation, but I absolutely refused to let such an ardent enemy such as that light to go away unscathed. Watch it give me a sunburn later as punishment...  
  
Rolling off the bed (covers and all) I hit the floor with a loud 'thump'. That would leave a mark later, but I was too tired to be concerned with such a thing. Letting out a sigh in relief, I did not count on the dust bunnies attacking my sensitive nose. Disgustingly loud sneezes burst from my mouth and resound through the room. Grimacing with the knowledge that sleep was too far out of reach, I slithered out from under the bed.  
  
I roll out of the covers, detangling from the contraption that was designed to lure unwary visitors back to sleep, but I ignored the temptation. Stretching and wincing at the loud pops and cracks that resonated through the room, I scratch my head lazily.  
  
Walking into the bathroom, blue eyes look back at me sleepily, and I grin at my mirror image. Don't I look -great-!? That was sarcasm, and I am now insane for talking to myself this early in the morning.  
  
Stroking my fingers against the mirror softly, tracing my reflection with a blanched expression. My gold hair spiked everywhere, defying all logic and refusing any efforts on my part to be tamed. I was at war with those same locks, and at the moment have come to a mutual stalemate. However, one could never trust such devious strands, which were just lying in wait- waiting to block my vision when I needed it most; Such as kicking Sasuke's ass. The key word is kicking.  
  
A pair of birthmarks streaked in a trio across my cheeks, which marred my Apollo-like beauty if I do say so myself. Sticking out my tongue, and closing my eyes in a familiar vulpine expression, I could not fight the grin from crossing my face.  
  
Blue eyes blinked several times in a lazy fashion, before brightening when I remember today Iruka-sensei and I were going to Ichiraku! Yawning and shaking off the last remnants of sleep, I grabbed my toothbrush.  
  
People were idiots, I mused wordlessly, brushing my teeth vehemently.  
  
They were always looking for more, striping away layers and searching even when there was nothing left to bare. Those closest to me (a truly small amount, but let's not get into that) were determined that underneath my smile, was a hidden pain, a depression so deep that I hide behind a façade that no one could penetrate.  
  
As I said, people are idiots.  
  
I have nothing to hide nor do I have a façade to hide behind. What can I say? I may cry and bleed just like any human, I do not feel the need to waste both time and energy trying to deceive those I care about.  
  
I may prank, cheat, steal, and hell, I know in the end I may have to kill, but I will –never- lie to them. They do not deserve it, and I would not be able to deal with the fact if they found out I did indeed lie to them.  
  
I am Uzumaki Naruto, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
Spitting out the toothpaste, I turned to finish getting ready.  
  
Fin  
  
~~~  
  
AN: I hope this is different, but please remember, this is my first Naruto so I am stepping out on a limb. This was all written past midnight and this is crap. Know how I can tell? I'm exhausted, and when I write while I'm tired, everything I produce is crap. 


End file.
